Programa de entrevistas en directo
by Ren the cat 21
Summary: Hola y buenas noches a este programa de entrevistas donde ustedes pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran a nuestros queridos invitados.
1. chapter 1

¡Privet! Este es mi nuevo fic, se me ocurrió una tarde que pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo….y así, surgió de la nada. En verdad es medio raro, jeje, espero les guste.

Ok, como siempre, los personajes de Hetalia no son míos… son de Hidekaz Himaruya…. (Gracias) Y, no hago esto con fines de lucro, y si lo hiciera no ganaría nada de nada.

Ok. Comenzamos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se enciende el televisor y puede ver las noticias (¿Qué más hay a las tres de la mañana), enseguida se interrumpe la señal y aparece algo diferente. Hay un escritorio con un florero encima, algunos sillones y sobre uno de ellos hay una chica de cabello negro, vestida de una forma un tanto desalineada y con unos audífonos a los lados de la cabeza, finge leer unas hojas… (Si tan solo se diese cuenta de que están al revés…) ¡Exacto, es su querida autora Ren! (Toda somnolienta, claro, pero, no pudo conseguir otro horario para transmitir su maravillosa idea)

-¡Buenas noches! Bienvenidos a este programa de entrevistas. Esta vez, nuestros invitados son la personificación de algunos de los países le mundo. Pero, no haremos preguntas acerca de temática política, histórica, económica, Pfffffff… son las tres de la mañana, ¡No quiero que se duerman de más con esos temas! Hablaremos acerca de su vida privada. Después de hacer unas investigaciones de todos ellos y evitar una demanda multimillonaria, han accedido a charlar de esos temas con todos nosotros. ¿No es grandioso?

Ahora presentaré a nuestros invitados: (Se levanta, bueno, no, se arrastra junto con el pequeño sillón, suerte que tuviera rueditas, y se acerca a los invitados)

-Este es nuestro querido Italia, pero aquí no eres Italia… ¿Eres?

-Ve… me llamo Feliciano Vargas, pero me puedes llamar Feli. Amo la pasta…

-(Hacia los televidentes) – ¿No es adorable?

-Bueno, tú eres el hermano gemelo de Italia, Romano. ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

-¡Que molesto! Como sea, dime Lovino. – (Vaya que reacción tan densa)

-Jeje…tú debes ser Alemania. Buenas noches…ah…

-Ludwig…

-Vaya, eres tal y como te imaginaba…seguro tienes muchas fans….

-Eh…bueno…. No sé… -Estaba sonrojado.

-Buenas noches Japón. ¿Te puedo llamar Kiku? O, ¿Te llamo por tu apellido?

-Estoy de acuerdo a como me quiera llamar, no tengo problemas…

-Buenas noch….

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Tienes suerte de que haya aceptado venir el awesome yo!

-Sí, claro, buenas noches Gilbert… (¬¬U)

-Hola Austria, me alegra que…

-¡Que mal educada! ¡¿Como que "Hola"? Soy un invitado, trátame con más respeto, además ¿Qué son esas formas de vestir?

-Ok, buenas noches… (Señorito podrido, malo, grosero…grrrrrrrr) Señor Rorerich….

-Buenas noches…

La verdad ahora esta dudando en que esa fue una buena idea…

-Hola estados U…

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡El héroe está aquí! ¡Responderá todo lo que le pregunten!

(No puede ser, otro como Gilbert…) –Hola, Alfred, ¿Cierto?

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¡¿Eres una espía de algunos de mis archí némesis!

-Ah….no…. y si lo fuera, no te lo diría… -Avanza hacia el otro invitado.

-Buenas noches Inglaterra…

-Buenas noches señorita…

-Te diré Arthur así que dime Ren… (O-OU)

-Eso es de mala educación, yo soy un caballero…-Lo deja con su sermón en la boca para continuar con el otro.

-Hola, Francia…

-Bonne nuit amour….déjame decirte que te vez tan…

-Francis ¿No? Gracias…

Avanza hacia el otro asiento pero está vacío.

-Qué raro….-De repente siente una mano en el hombro, voltea asustada…

-Privet…lamento llegar tarde…

-Oh…buenas noches Rusia… qué bueno que llegaste… (Trata de ocultar el terror)

-Dime Ivan….no te preocupes… ¿Da? –Se sienta en el sillón y pone una tubería sobre su regazo…

-S-si, Ivan…

-Mmmm… Hola China…. –Dice mientras se acerca al joven

-¡Aiyaa! Buenas noches- aru. Puedes llamarme Yao- aru.

Ok, hasta que hay alguien medio normal en este foro… que raro, muchos asientos están vacios… ¿No saben cuándo llegarán los demás? –Saca una pequeña libreta… -Grecia, Turquía, Hong Kong, los cinco nórdicos, todos los demás….

-Veee… Creo que llegarán más tarde, mientras puedes ir preguntado a nosotros.

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Te adoro Feli! (TTuTT)

Se levanta del asiento y se acerca al escritorio de donde toma un teléfono celular.

-Bueno, querido público. Estos son nuestros invitados por ahora, pero les juro que llegarán los demás, si no, que me parta un rayo. (Qué raro, se escuchó una tormenta afuera…) Ok, pero este programa será especial… ustedes pueden mandar las preguntas al número que aparece en pantalla (No es que haya perdido las preguntas ni nada así…claro) Y, conforme vayan llegando, las haré, si tienen peguntas para los demás que en este momento no se encuentran, no se preocupen, cuando aparezcan las haré… (Espero que lleguen…)

-Bueno, espero sus llamadas y mensajes para comenzar con esta entrevista. Y recuerden, toda pregunta vale…

¡Ahora unos comerciales!

.

.

-Nadie… notó… que estaba aquí…

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Canadá…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok, listo el intro de nuestro programa nocturno de entrevistas. Bueno, como dice Ren, manden sus preguntas, todo lo que quieran saber acerca de su vida privada, todo vale. Si no responden los electrocutaré. Los demás personajes si están, no hay problema si hacen preguntas a ellos. ¿Da?

Espero sus comentarios, críticas, todo de todo, pero en específico las preguntas para seguir con esto….(Si, las perdió)

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


	2. Chapter 2

¡Privet! Gracias a todos por las preguntas, así ya puedo continuar con esto. Wiiiiiiiiii….

Bueno, comenzamos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Gracias por seguir con nosotros, durante los cortes comerciales nos llegaron muchas cartas y preguntas (Algunas muy vergonzosas, seguro que con esto sube el ranking) Para nuestros invitados. Bueno. Comenzaré con esta pregunta que me envía **Rosie kirkland, **precisamente para ti mi querido Arthur.

-¿Qué? ¿Para mí? Bueno, gracias por su interés…

-Dice… ¿Alguna vez tuviste una relación sentimental con Esp… digo, con Antonio en tu época de pirata?

-¡¿Quién preguntó eso? –Con los ojos en blanco y a punto del colapso- ¿Qué clase de programa es este?

-Arthur, tú y los demás firmaron un contrato… Si no respondes te electrocutaré con esta macana…

-Ah… ¿Tengo que hacerlo? Eso es muy privado…

-Entonces significa que si tuvieron algo.

-¡No! Nunca dije eso, a lo que me refiero es que no fue sentimental…

-Detalles, detalles. –Ren, con una grabadora en la mano.

-Bueno, después de su derrota lo capturé y lo encerré en mi barco, en ese entonces yo era muy agresivo… Me parecía divertido el sadomasoquismo, así que… la tortura era imprescindible… Lo golpeaba con cadenas, con látigos, lo quemaba con velas…. Y también…

-Basta, basta… solo quería saber eso… Gracias Arthur. (El se sienta en posición fetal en el asiento, parece que esa época lo deprime)

Aquí hay un paquete de preguntas para varios de ustedes, nos la envía nustra querida **Samarripa, **y la primera es para ti Lovino.

-Sí, sí, ya haz la pregunta.

-Ok… Dado que eres del sur… ¿Cómo desempeñas tu trabajo en la mafia?

-Bueno…esa es una buena pregunta. La familia Vargas es una de las más fuertes en ese aspecto, fieles a la _Cosa Nostra_, yo soy un caporégime…controlo a cientos de hombres, y soy muy temido. Feliciano, por ser menor es un capodécime.

-¿Usarías tu atuendo para nosotros? ¡Vestuario! –Se llevan a Lovino por unos minutos para vestirlo. Es un set televisivo, hay de todo. Entonces regresó y se sentó de nuevo en su sillón.

Usaba un traje negro con rayas grises, camisa blanca con corbata negra y un sombrero de ala corta negro. (Debo decir: Muy sexy) –Gracias Lovi. Ahora la siguiente pregunta… ¡Wow! Creí que habíamos dejado de lado el sadomasoquismo… Ludwig… -Es susodicho se erizó de golpe y volteó rápidamente.

-¿S- si?

-¿Alguna vez….has tenido ganas de…sodomizar a Feli? Ya sabes… ¿Y azotarlo? –El italiano enseguida volteó a ver a su compañero.

-¡Kesesesese! ¡A mí sí! ¡Ita- chan es tal lindo!

-¡Bruder! ¡No digas esas cosas! –Ludwig gritó totalmente avergonzado.

-Si Gilbert, no te pregunté a ti… aunque esa información igual es muy buena ¬w¬… bien, Lud… dime tu respuesta.

-Bueno, nunca lo he hecho, pero… supongo que si se diera la oportunidad, lo haría, pero claro… no tan rudo. Feliciano es muy vulnerable.

-Vee… Grazie Ludwig.

-Ok, ok, la siguiente pregunta es para… Mattew… ¿Quién es Mattew? ¿No era Canadá? Aquí solo hay un oso flotante.

-¿Quién? –Todos preguntaron al unísono.

-Este… aquí estoy…. Fui el primero en llegar a set…

-¡Oh! ¡Canadá! Ya te veo, ¡Qué bien! Esta pregunta es para ti. ¿Quién te dio a tu oso? Y ¿Por qué se te olvida su nombre?

-Bueno… me lo dio Francis cuando era muy pequeño, y… ¿En verdad me olvido del nombre de Kumakichi?

-No soy Kumakichi…por cierto ¿Quién eres?

-Soy tu dueño, Canadá.

-Muy bien…. Parece que la respuesta es que simplemente tiene mala memoria. Y la última pregunta de este lote. ¡Vaya! Otra para Arthur, parece que eres muy popular. Dice, ¿Por qué dejaste de lado tu vena punk? Te veías muy sexy con ese atuendo, bueno, ahora igual, pero…

-Bueno, gracias por creer eso Samarripa, déjame decir que esa ropa aún la tengo, la razón por la que la dejé de usar es porque mi actitud cambió, hubo un momento en que tuve que madurar más, y ser un caballero.

-Por cierto, Arthur, tiene dos peticiones para ti…

-¿Cuáles?

-¡Utilería! ¡Mándenme un tomate! (Se lo lanzan y se estrella en su cara) –Mándenme otro… (Por fin lo atrapa y se lo da a Iggy) –Tienes que lanzárselo a Antonio. (El cual entra al set, ¡Que oportuno!)

-¿Me llamab…. –Listo tomatazo en la cara de Antonio, Arthur tiene fuerza.

-Jeje, prueba la fuerza del gran Imperio Británico.

-Iggy, ¿Qué no se la habías "Demostrado" durante tu época pirata? –Se burló Alfred.

-Ya, ya… ahora, la otra petición es que le mandes un beso… ¡Vaya que lindo!

-Muy bien, Samarripa, esto te lo manda Arthur Kirkland con todo su aprecio. –Puso sus dedos sobre su boca y mando un beso hacia la cámara. –Espero te haya gustado.

-Gracias Arthur. Muy bien, ahora… (Saca una caja enorme) vamos leer las preguntas que envió nuestra querida **Sandy Cecy. ** Jeje, son muchas preguntas… Ok, estas son para Feli. La primera: ¿Tienes alguna relación con Ludwig?

-Veee… bueno, si, de amistad, aunque me gustaría llevarla a algo más, lo quiero mucho, siempre me cuida y se preocupa por mí. –Ludwig se sonrojo mucho y cubrió su cara con su mano… ¿No es tierno?

-¿Cómo te sentiste durante el tiempo que viviste en casa de Roderich?

-Este, pues, viví momentos muy fuertes y muy alegres, a pesar que siempre me pisaba por ser tan torpe, habían personas que me alegraban el día. Habían tardes en que salía a pintar al campo con alguien…y… no me quejo de nada de lo que pasé allí… sólo de la comida.

-Gracias Feli. Ahora, estas son para ti Ludwig… no te preocupes, ya no son tan malas.

-Eso espero…

-¿Cómo fue tu niñez al lado de Gilbert? Debió ser awesome ¿No?

-Bueno… fue muy agradable, a pesar de que salía muy seguido y casi no estaba en casa. A veces íbamos de día de campo y me cargaba en sus hombros, me daba de comer en la boca, cuando me quedaba dormido en la sala me llevaba a mí cuarto y, cuando me quedaba atorado en los arboles me ayudaba a bajar… Ahora, la verdad nada ha cambiado mucho.

-¿Siguen haciendo eso?

-Algo así, solo que al revés. Ahora yo cuido de él.

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Tienes suerte de tener un hermano tan awesome como yo!

-Bien, la otra es, ¿Por qué siempre te peinas hacia atrás? ¿Por qué no dejas tu cabello al frente como en las mañanas?

-Pues, yo, hago mucho entrenamiento, a veces es molesto que el cabello te caiga en la cara, una vez intenté hacer el entrenamiento sin peinarme y un cabello me entró en el ojo. Me caí por una colina… Además, me vería igual a mi hermano, solo que en otros colores de cabello y ojos.

-¡West! ¡Te verías genial si usaras mi look! ¿Qué no te gusta?

-No es eso… es más por lo primero que dije Bruder.

-Ok, gracias Ludi, estas son para el awesome Gilbert.

-¡Bien! Preguntas para mí, seguro deben ser miles….

-Son solo dos… la primera… ¿Tu encontraste a Sacro Imperio Romano?

-Bueno, la verdad no sé, al único que encontré fue a West, pero, en ese momento no recordaba nada, había perdido la memoria por una lesión de guerra, yo lo curé y lo nombré como mi hermano, pero eso es todo.

-Y, la otra, ¿Por qué odias tanto a Roderich? (Aunque ya me lo imagino)

-¡Bah! Eso todo el mundo lo sabe. El es un señorito que se cree mucho, pero no es nada. Tiene mucha facilidad para molestar a las personas y es muy aburrido. ¡Poco awesome como para estar en el mismo cuarto conmigo!

-¿Odias mas a Roderich o a Ivan?

-No preguntes cosas tan tontas…. Es obvio que a Rusia… el me separó de mi hermano.

-Ok, las siguientes son para Kiku… (Lee la pregunta) –Que curioso yo me pregunto lo mismo. ¿Por qué no te gustan las muestras de afecto con contacto físico?

-No, no es que no me gusten, es solo que es parte de mi cultura, somos muy conservadores y esas muestras de afecto están mal vistas por la sociedad.

-Veee…es cierto, una vez, lo abracé sin querer y me tiró por las escaleras.

-¡Aiyaaaa! A mí también me pasó- aru.

-La otra dice: ¿Qué sientes cuando Heracles y Sadiq pelean por ti? (Woah, que fuerte)

-No pelean por mi… solo discuten un poco, al final logro que se calmen, pero si tuviera que traducirlo a una sensación seria frustración. Me gustaría que se llevaran mejor, soy amigo de ambos, no veo razón para que peleen.

-Kiku… eres taaaaan inocente… Bueno… esta pregunta es para Roderich.

-Señor Roderich por favor, tengo mi antigüedad…Quiero respeto.

-Seeeee, aja…. ¿Cómo es tu relación actual con Elizabeta?

-Usted no tiene remedio, como sea, mi relación con ella es buena, desde nuestro divorcio no ha pasado nada malo, de hecho nos llevamos muy bien, salimos al campo y todavía va a escuchar cuando toco el piano. Es una muy buena mujer y la estimo mucho.

-Bueno, muchas gracias. Por cierto, Cecy dice que usted es todo un caballero… (Yo creo que eres medio mam….)

-Gracias señorita, tienes buen gusto.

-Bueno, Lovino, casi te olvido. A ti también te hacen preguntas. Esta dice ¿Por qué te gustan tanto los tomates?

-Los tomates, es porque saben bien, ¿Habría otro motivo?

-No lo sé… ¿tendrá que ver Antonio?

-askdkkjfhhfj…. ¡Claro que no! ¡Ahora, la siguiente? –Gritó rojo como un… ¿Quién lo diría? Tomate.

-Esta bien… pfff… ¿Todo el tiempo que viviste con España nunca lo abrazaste o le dedicaste una tierna sonrisa?

-Otra vez la burra al trigo… (¿Me dijiste burra? TTwTT)

-¡Claro que lo hizo! –Gritó Antonio levantándose del suelo de golpe y limpiándose el tomate aplastado de la cara. –Cuando era más pequeño una vez se calló de la cama por una pesadilla, yo entré al cuarto para tranquilizarlo y me abrazó mientras lloraba, me di cuenta que era un abrazo honesto, y esa fue la única vez, en verdad me quieres ¿Verdad? Lov…

-¡Chigiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡No vuelvas a decir esas cosas bastardo. –Lovino dio un cabezazo al pobre español haciéndolo caer inconsciente.

-Bueno, jeje, en lo que despierta Antonio ¿Qué les parece si seguimos con las pr…. -¿Eh? (Escuchando el apuntador) ¿Cómo que comerciales? ¡No! Esto es muy interesante. Ok, ok, lo haré, no nos echen del set… (Estúpidos productores) Jeje, entonces, vamos a unos comerciales, regresando continuaremos con la entrevista. ¿Ok? ¡No se vayan!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, esta es la primer parte de la entrevista. Gracias por las preguntas y los comentarios, ¿Da? El resto de las preguntas y peticiones las diré en los demás capítulos para no hacerlos muy largos. Espero les haya gustado… Nos vemos en el próximo, que espero no tarde mucho…Es cuestión de que Antonio reaccione.

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


	3. Chapter 3

¡Privet! Gracias por todos los comentarios, me ha caído una lluvia de preguntas, que espero no tardar mucho en publicar. Una disculpa si me tardo mucho, pero tengo otros dos fics, que atender y… bueno… Jeje.

Comenzamos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Muchas gracias por seguir con nosotros, los paramédicos ya atendieron a Antonio y me reportan que, por lo menos no murió. ¡Wiiii! Bueno, continuemos con esto, las preguntas aún son de **Sandy Cecy **y estas son para el héroe, Alfred. La primera dice: ¿Por qué te dejaron de gustar los Scones de Iggy, si cuando eras colonia te gustaban? –Arthur voltea a ver a Alfred de forma acusadora. (Cuanto amor)

-Hahahaha… nunca me gustaron, me los comía por el cariño ciego que le tenía a Arthur, lo veía como mi hermano y no quería hacerlo sentir mal, pero ahora no me interesa.

Un aura depresiva se apoderó de todo el set, nunca imaginamos esa respuesta, bueno… en el fondo sí.

-Ok, ok… mmm… la otra pregunta es: ¿Cómo comenzó ese gran odio hacia Ivan?

-Cof, cof…Ya saben, todo lo relacionado con la guerra fría, y la carrera espacial, pero yo no soy el que lo odia, él me odia a mí, porque lo separé de su familia. Yo solo me defiendo. Además no me gusta su forma de pensar, yo siempre tengo razón.

-Alfred, no deberías hablar de más…Quien sabe, tal vez mañana te estés derrumbando de forma desesperada sin nadie que te ayude…Kolkolkol… (Toma su tubería y se levanta del sillón)

-¡I- Ivan! –Ren lo toma del brazo. –No hagas eso por favor…espera a que salgan del set para dejarlo irreconocible si quieres, pero no aquí…

-Bueno…si tu lo dices…pero te tienes que hacer una conmigo…

-Sí, si… me haré una con… ¡Waaaa! TT-TT (¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¡Claro! Porque soy la conductora…) Ok, Arthur, estas preguntas son para ti, vaya que tienes muchas cosas que quieren conocer de ti… jeje, esta dice: ¿Por qué nunca te has llevado bien con Francis?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pregunta eso? Es obvio, lo odio. Es un idiota y desde que éramos niños me molestaba, y nunca se detuvo hasta el punto que nustra relación es así.

-Mon ami, no te pongas como la víctima, tu igual tienes tu temperamento, cuando éramos niños yo siempre cuidé de ti porque eras, no, eres muy torpe y como mayor sentí esa responsabilidad, pero después se volvió un vándalo y…

-¿Cómo dices bastardo del vino?

-Eres un ex -vándalo, y siempre lo serás…

-ya…ya… la siguiente pregunta Iggy… (¡No me digas Iggy!) ¿Cómo es tu relación con Australia y Nueva Zelanda?

-Bueno, ellos son buenos conmigo, son como mis hijos, y me respetan a diferencia de un idiota que usa gafas y se la pasa comiendo hamburguesas. (Mirada llena de ira…)

-Oh, muy bien, gracias…Las siguientes son para…ah…Francis…

-¿Si? Mon amour…

-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Arthur tomó la custodia de Matt?

-Pues… (Mirada asesina a Arthur) veras, me sentí fatal, yo, hasta la fecha quiero mucho a Mattew, y aunque lo cuido por mucho tiempo aun se olvida de él… (Se tira en el piso y muerde un pañuelo rosa… ¿Masculinamente?) ¡Qué bueno que el karma se lo regresó con Estados Unidos!

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Estados Unidos es un idiota, además, te quité a Canadá por miedo a que destruyeras su integridad.

-¡Yo nunca le haría eso!

-Ya, ya, tranquilos, Francis….eh…la que sigue dice: ¿Por qué te encanta invadir el espacio personal de la gente?

-Honhonhon…. Bueno, no es que invada su espacio personal, lo que quiero es clamar a estos necesitados de amour… mucho les hace falta…

-Si me llegas a tocar te rompo mi tubería en la cabeza y si tocas a mis hermanas te la meto por…

-¡Ivan! Por favor…mira… estas preguntas son para ti.

-Ufuu, gracias por el interés.

-Dice, ¿Por qué acosas a Yao?

-¡Aiya! ¡Yo igual quiero saber- aru!

-Ahh… lo que pasa es que su territorio me gusta, es cálido, además es muy lindo cuando alguien tan pequeño se asusta… ¿No creen?

-Bueno, si lo creo… la otra dice, ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?

-Este…pues me gustan mucho los osos en general, negros, pandas, polares…pero mi favorito es el oso pardo, son lindos ¿Da?

-Sí, claro, gracias Ivan. Bueno, las siguientes son para Yao. ¿Yao?

-Pequeño…asustado….lindo….aiyaaaaaa….

-¿Yao? ¡Reacciona!

-¡Ah! Si, ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

-¿Por qué te gustan tanto los pandas?

-Los pandas… ¡Porque son lindos- aru! Incluso más que las jirafas.

-Lindos- aru…. Bien, la siguiente dice ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Arthur te quitó a Hong Kong? (Otra mirada asesina, hacia la misma persona por la misma razón)

-Mal, muy mal… Inglaterra es un idiota- aru… Hong Kong era muy pequeño… ¡Y le dejo esas horribles cejas suyas- aru!

-¡Mis cejas no son horribles! O… ¿Lo son?...TTyTT (Aura depresiva, ¡Vaya después de esto tendrán que tomar terapia!)

-Mattew… Toma, te mandaron un mensaje. (Le entrega una hoja de papel)

-(Sonrojado) **Sandy Cecy **jeje, gracias, ¿En verdad piensas que soy tierno? Oh, qué bueno que puedas verme y, espero que algún día puedas venir, te prepararé hot cakes…y, este… no sé si pueda casarme contigo…un país y un humano no pueden hacer eso, pero seré tu amigo. ¿Sí?

-Bien, ahora las preguntas…la primera ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Arthur te alejó de Francis?

-Pues, mal, yo quiero mucho a Francis, durante el tiempo que pasé con él me trató muy bien… Aunque no odio a Arthur porque el igual cuidó de mí…

-Que bien, ahora, ¿Desde cuándo tienes a Kumajirou?

-Pues tengo a Kumakichi desde que era muy pequeño, me lo dio Francis cuando me encontró.

-Bien, ya se acabó este paquete de preguntas. Ahora abramos otro…Bien, estas son de **Harakumi Nakamura,** muchas gracias. Ahora, todos digan gracias…

-Gracias Harakumi. –Dicen todos al unísono como niños de kínder. (¡Qué lindo!) La primera es para Alfred. ¿De dónde salió tu ego por ser el héroe?

-¿Cuál ego? ¡Yo soy un héroe por que lo soy! (Oh, me encanta tu lógica)

-¿Tiene algo que ver Cuba o…ya sabes tu vecino del sur?

-¿México? Naaaa…. Solo que a veces le da por saltar el muro y eso no me gusta, tengo que detenerlo como el héroe que soy… aunque suele ser muy buen trabajador.

-Bien, otra para Ivan… ¿Tomas otras bebidas alcohólicas que no sean vodka?

-Claro que si, a veces tomo Kvas, aunque casi no tiene alcohol…. También otras bebidas pero no son nacionales como la cerveza, el whisky y el vino, pero ninguna se le compara al vodka.

-Muy bien… ahora ¿Lovino? ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? Porque dice que eres un tsundere…

-(Rojo, rojo, rojo) Eh….pues si una vez, ¡aunque era un niño!, ella ahora es mi amiga.

-¿Quién?

-E- emma, ya saben, Bélgica, pero era un amor platónico, ella es mucho mayor que yo… y….

(Un tsundere avergonzado ¿Hay algo mas adorable?)

-Gracias Lovino, ahora ve al baño a lavarte la cara y respirar…. Esta última es para Arthur. Dice: Siempre eres muy formal ¿Nunca te relajas?

-¡¿Como que si nunca me relajo? Claro que lo hago, la mejor forma es tomando el té o tejiendo, pero lo hago mejor para bajar el estrés es maldecir a mis enemigos cofcofFraciacof cof…

-Yo igual lo haría, bueno, esas son todas las preguntas de este lote, ahora el que sigue y son de nuestra querida **Umineko- chan002, **oh….esta me gusta, es para todos… ¿Alguna vez has estado tan ebrios que no recuerden lo que pasó la noche anterior? Y, ¿Cuál fue la peor situación en que despertaron después de la borrachera?

-Ve…si, la verdad si… la vez pasada en casa de Alfred, hubo una fiesta y fuimos todos, jeje, no recuerdo nada.

-Ni yo…

-Yo tampoco, estaba muy tomado.

-Kesesese, yo tampoco recuerdo nada…

-Yo si… Ufuu…

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, el alcohol es prácticamente parte de mi organismo, tomar mucho no me afecta, así que observe a todo el mundo en la fiesta y puedo decir, Se lo que hicieron en casa de Estados Unidos la fiesta pasada.

-¿Nos puedes contar? (Esto se pone divertido)

-(Saca una libretita de su abrigo) Claro, Feliciano y Ludwig se quedaron encerrados en un armario haciendo quien sabe que… Gilbert besó en la boca a Roderich, Lovino comenzó a cantar canciones de Laura Pausini mientras se abrazaba de Antonio, Alfred… él se lanzo de la azotea con la ropa interior por fuera hacia la piscina, pero no cayó en la piscina… Arthur estaba inconsciente a las tres copas y se quedó a solas con Francis en una habitación… Yao…jeje…no lo apunté…

-Vaya, ¿Sacas ese cuaderno a todos lado?

-Da, la humillación es una buena arma. ¿Ves? (Todos están con los ojos en blanco totalmente avergonzados) Es divertido verlos así.

-Bien, ahora, ¿Cuál ha sido esa peor situación?

-Ve… yo amanecí en una góndola en medio del canal… solo con ropa interior.

-Yo desperté en el parque, tenía el pelo pintado de negro y tenía un bigote (Dígase que de Hitler) de marcador. Fue tan humillante.

-Yo…yo…desperté en medio del bosque… con un cosplay de Sailor Moon…como japonés fue algo muy vergonzoso.

-¡Yo amanecí en el hospital! Tenía el brazo enyesado, ¡Fue tan awesome!

-¡Que curioso yo igual! Creo que fue por lo de la piscina. Debí mejorar mis cálculos.

-Yo, la verdad no me acuerdo de nada… solo que siempre amanezco con resaca…en verdad debo dejar el alcohol

-Como dije, a mi no me afecta, siempre se conservar mi dignidad en una fiesta. ¿Da?

-Vaya, que declaraciones tan fuertes, parece que son buenos para humillarse en público… ¡Oh! Aquí hay otra pregunta… China, ¿Alguna vez….te… has hecho uno con Rusia?

-¡Aiyaaaaaaa! ¡Claro que no- aru! ¡Nunca lo haría- aru!

-Ufuu, claro que sí, no lo recuerdas, solo que no me dio tiempo de apuntarlo en mi cuaderno…

-¿Qué quieres decir- aru?

-Que tú y yo…en la fiesta, ya sabes, pero se te olvidó…

-¡Eso no puede ser- aru!

-Bueno… en ese caso, ¿Del 1 al 10 que tanto te gustó?

-¡No! ¡No pudo haber pasado! Y en caso de que sí, ni siquiera la calificaría.

-Pero Yao hasta estabas gritando y pidiendo más… No niegues que te gustó. ¿Da?

*Desmallo*

-Uy….eso no puede ser bueno, (Con el apuntador) Este… se desmallo otro, traigan una camilla…si… un golpe de realidad….muy fuerte parece… ¿Comerciales? Está bien.

-Bueno, en lo que atienden a Yao vayamos a unos mensajes y no se vayan, cuando regresemos seguiremos con esta entrevista que me está causando una hemorragia nasal. ¡Ahora volvemos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, jeje, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ha sido divertido buscar respuestas, gracias por las preguntas. Como siempre, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo de todo, lo espero con mis bracitos abiertos ¿Da?

¡Do svidanya!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Privet! Qué bueno que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, jeje, gracias por las preguntas, me dan inspiración, a mi nunca se me hubiesen ocurrido. Este…**Rosie Kirkland, **una disculpa, pero la pregunta sobre la Nueva Arcadía no la pude responder, si quieres hacer una o dos o más nuevas, por mi no hay problema…

Entonces, comenzamos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hola y muchas gracias por seguir en sintonía, Yao aún está inconsciente pero no se preocupen ya ha de reaccionar… espero… Bueno, aquí tengo un nuevo paquete de preguntas, ¡Vaya! Son de **Rosie Kirkland**, de nuevo, (Lee la carta) En primer lugar dice que se disculpa por haberte incomodado con la primera pregunta…

-Ah… no se preocupe señorita, ya lo superé. Agradezco su comprensión.

-Bueno, como sea, la pregunta es precisamente para ti. Dice, ¿Pirata o punk?

-Mon ami, no importa que elija, no dejará de ser un vándalo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso a ti no te importa! Bueno… si tuviese que elegir, supongo que sería el pirata… me gustaba mi abrigo…

-Bien, entonces aprovechemos este programa para hacer una encuesta, Si creen que se ve sexy como pirata envíen PIRATA al ***** y si les gusta su estilo punk, PUNK al *****, espero sus mensajes y al final del programa daré los resultados. Ahora, estas son para Lovino, la primera dice: ¿Es verdad que los italianos son los mejores amantes del mundo?

-¡Claro que lo somos! No se dejen engañar por los idiotas franceses…nosotros tenemos mejores armas de seducción.

-Bien… (Oculta hemorragia) la otra dice: ¿Qué es lo…que más te gusta de Antonio?

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Nada, no me gusta nada, pero, supongo que me agrada que sea amable conmigo y que a pesar de que lo trato mal siempre me perdona…

-¡Waaaaaaaaa! ¡Romano! ¡Sabía que me quieres!

-¡Nunca dije eso bastardo! ¡Suéltame!

-Ok, gracias Lovi. Ahora, tadaaaaaa, otro paquete de preguntas, esta es de **Anny Schwarzenegger**, Gracias por estar con nosotros. La primera es para Antonio y dice: ¿Qué sentiste cuando tus colonias se independizaron de ti?

-(Depresión) Pues, me sentí mal, creí que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo…y me abandonan… ¡Waaaaaa! TTmTT

-Tranquilo, ya….ya… ¿Hay alguna que te haya dolido en especial?

-Bueno… la de México fue muy dura, la guerra de 11 años, y todo ese sufrimiento… pero ahora estoy en buenos términos con él, a veces salimos a comer y es un chico muy alegre, aunque un poco agresivo.

-Ok, gracias, ahora Mattew, ¿Mattew? ¡Ah! Ya te ví, esta pregunta es para ti. Dice: ¿Qué opinas acerca de Cuba?

-Oh… Cuba, pues es una persona alegre y tranquila, me agrada mucho, aunque a veces me asusta porque me confunde con mi hermano y me llega a molestar, pero no lo culpo.

-¿Qué tan seguido se ven?

-Pues la mayoría de veces, en vacaciones, su casa es muy cálida y sus playas son muy bonitas, aunque la última vez me quedé dormido en el sol y…

-Jeje, gracias Matt. Ahora, ¿Ivan? (Ivan se levanta y se sienta en el regazo, ¡No! Yo soy muy pequeña, moriré)

-¿Da?

-Estas…p- preguntas son para…ti….pero…primero… ¿Te bajarías d-de mi?

-¿Esa es una de las preguntas? Qué raro… Ufuu.

-¡Ivan estas matando a la conductora! ¡Bájate de su regazo!

-Bueno…. (Se baja y regresa a su asiento dejando respirar por fin a su querida conductora) ¿Cuáles son las preguntas?

-Bien… ¿Cómo te llevas con México?

-Con México… bueno, él es muy agradable, su casa es muy cálida, me gusta ir a visitarlo, además el parece no tenerme miedo, me trata muy bien, ¡Oh! Y me gusta beber tequila con él, tiene tanto alcohol como el vodka.

-Si te localizaras geográficamente donde se encuentra México, ¿Ya le hubieses partido la cara?

-Da, todas las veces que se puedan.

-¡Objeción! ¡No me puedes hacer eso! ¡Soy un héroe!

-Alfred…Kolkolkol….nadie te preguntó a ti… kolkolkol…

-Oh….este…. ¿Se pueden calmar?... No quiero que nos saquen del set a estas horas… TT¬TT… Ok, una pregunta para Kiku… ¿Conoces a Perú?

-Sí, pero casi no tengo relación con él…

-¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Bueno, un día fui a Sudamérica para conocer el territorio y mientras escalaba una montaña, casi me caigo…me salvó su llama y él me ayudó a seguir adelante.

-Bueno, ahora leeré estas nuevas preguntas, nos las envía **Daniela MadNerdy, **gracias, la primera es para… ¡Kiku de nuevo! Dice: Una vez se te vio a ti y a Heracles en la misma cama, ¿Qué puedes decir al respecto?

-(Sonrojado a más no poder) No…lo que pasa… es que, el comenzó y no pude detenerlo… ah… ¡Pero no pasó nada! ¡Lo juro! ¡Se quedó dormido a la mitad!

-Ok, entiendo (No le creo nada…) Esta es para Antonio, dice, ¿Por qué dicen que eres un pedófilo?

-¡¿Eh? ¡Yo no soy un pedófilo! Le demostraba mi cariño a Lovi y a Feli, pero sin nada siniestro detrás.

-Lo siniestro lo tienes delante… ¬¬.

-¡Como sea! Nunca les hice nada malo, al que deben preguntar es a Vincent…sus gustos si son preocupantes…

-Ok, ahora para Alfred… ¿Te parecen sexys las cejas de Iggy? (¡No me digas Iggy!)

-Bueno, creo que se ven atractivas en su cara, digo, si alguien más tuviese esas cejotas ya se las habría depilado o rasurado y pintado con marcador.

-¡Mis cejas están bien así como están!

-Mon ami, parece que tuvieras azotadores en la frente…

-¿Qué es un azotador? –Preguntó confundido.

-Pues, que yo sepa es como una oruga peluda llena de púas, dicen que es venenosa.

-¿Oruga peluda?

-Ya, tranquilo… Ahora hay una para Ivan… (Por favor no te vuelvas a sentar en mi)

-Da… ¿Qué les gustaría saber?

-Dice, ¿Cuál es el primer país que quisieras hacer uno contigo? (Nosebleed masivo)

-Bueno… esa es una pregunta difícil ya que todos se harán uno con Rusia, ¡Mejor hagamos una orgía! Así no tendré que escoger…

-Elije a uno… -_-

-Mmmm…bueno, solo por escoger, diría que a Gilbert.

-¿¡Como que a mí!

-Ufuu, es lindo verte enojado, además… ¿No recuerdas esa noche en que…

-Lalalalalalalala… ¡No te oigo!

-Bueno, aquí terminan estas, ahora, las que siguen. (Ufff, si seguimos así tendremos que hacer un programa especial) Estas son de… ¡**Samarripa**! Vaya, mas preguntas, que bien, Pero primero dice que te agradece el beso, Arthur y si te hace sentir mejor, dice que tus cejas te hacen ver sexy.

-¡Vaya! Pues…gracias, tienes buen gusto.

-Bien, la primera pregunta… es para Francis… Dice…ajfkalgjagfdgs…Si quieres dar amour, pero nadie te deja… ¿Por qué no te compras un consolador?

-Honhonhon…querida, consoladores me sobran, tengo de todo tipo, pero ninguno se compara al de piel a piel. Ya sabes cuando tu ***** con la****y también***** en***** para*****…. ¿No crees?

-¡Ya! No quería saber eso… O-O… en fin, esta pregunta es para Lovino… dice, ¿Cuál es el más lindo recuerdo que tengas junto a Feliciano?

-Con mi fratello… pues, cuando éramos más pequeños, España me llevó a donde él vivía, ya saben, con Austria, entonces ese día había un festival en el bosque. Nos perdimos, y él tenía mucho miedo, yo lo cuidé… de allí en fuera que él se cuide solo…

-Veee… hermanito, que lindo… recuerdo el festival y cuando nos perdimos, Grazie por cuidarme ese día.

-Da igual, soy tu hermano y tengo que hacerlo.

-Jeje, Arthur… ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar?

-A cocinar… pues yo aprendí solo…

-Pfff, pues no se qué aprendiste ya que eso que llamas comida puede matar a madia Europa. Ahora que lo pienso ¿La peste negra no era el olor de esa cosa pixeleada que preparabas?

-¡Francia! ¡Ya basta! Tu ya tuviste tu turno, ahora la siguiente pregunta… ¿Cuándo dejaras calvo a Francis?

-Espero que se pueda lo más pronto posible…

-Y… ¿Has podido vengarte su tus "queridos" hermanos?

-Je, la venganza no es buena, y menos cuando uno es un caballero, pero me conformo por el hecho de que cuando mencionan al Reino Unido, en el primero que piensan es en mi, soy más reconocido y famoso. Pero… bueno…cuando era pirata quemé a Scott con uno de sus cigarrillos y cuando era punk lancé a Glen a un lago y Cian… bueno, él no era tan malo conmigo.

-Ok, ahora…Antonio, ¿Porqué fuiste tan malo en tu época de conquistador?

-(Deprimido) ¿En verdad fui tan malo?... No quise serlo, lo que pasa es que cuando llegué eran muy rebeldes, yo lo que quería era darles parte de mi cultura…y…TT-TT

-Ya, no llores, solo por eso Samarripa te enviará una caja de tomates. ¿Feliz?

-¡Gracias! Te quiero…

-Ahora, la última de este lote… ¿Feliciano? ¿Aun eres virgen?

-¡Ve! Pues… si… jiji, aun no me he entregado a nadie…O/O

-Ohh… ¿Aun esperas que Lud te sodomice?

-Este…pues… no estoy seguro, supongo que si él quiere… TT/TT

-¿No es una ternura? Hagamos otro concurso… Si piensan que Feliciano es el más tierno envían FELI al **** y si creen que es Mattew envían MATT al ****. Espero sus mensajes y al final, daremos los resultados junto con los de Arthur. Ahora…algunas preguntas anónimas…la primera es para Alfred… ¿Le tienes ganas a Arthur?

-¡Hahahahaha! Eso no importa, tenga ganas o no, el no puede hacer nada. Siempre queda debajo de todas formas.

-O sea que si le has tenido ganas…

-¡Nadie se resiste al héroe! El me ha tenido ganas a mí

-Bueno… Ejemm… Esta es para Yao…Primero ¿Ya despertó?

-Sí, ya estoy aquí- aru. ¿Qué pasa?

-Tu pregunta es… ¿Conociste al imperio romano?

-Claro que sí- aru, yo soy mayor que él.

-¿Qué piensas de él?

- Cuando era pequeño era muy lindo- aru y creció muy rápido- aru. Cuando lo llegué a conocer mejor cuando él ya era un adulto pensé que era una persona responsable y madura- aru, ahora me doy cuenta que es como un Italia en fuerte…igual de despistado y alegre- aru.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Jeje, pues soy muy viejo, la verdad ya no me acuerdo bien, creo que son como 4600 años, pero parezco de 25.

-Ahora una para Ruisa… ¿Qué harías si Alfred intentara algo son tus hermanas?

-Jeje, eso es fácil, lo golpeo con mi tubería,le corto las manos, le saco los ojos, se los meto por**** y le arranco la piel para ponerla de trofeo en mi sala. (Silencio sepulcral…)

-Awawawawa… (Aún así no deja de ser lindo…creo…) Ok…la última anónima, es para todos… ¿Cuántos de ustedes han despertado con Francia semi desnudos o totalmente desnudos?

Todos se miraron entre sí y, de los 12 que había en la habitación solo dos no levantaron la mano, el mismo Francis e Ivan.

-Ya veo… O-O… ¡Jajajaja! Bueno, Supongo que no fue tan malo… ¿O sí?

-Silencio—

-Ok, ok… bueno, entonces vayamos a unos comerciales… ¿Vale?, Bueno, no se vayan, y recuerden, ¡Espero sus votos! Regresamos dentro de poco.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok, aquí termina este capítulo, aprovecho mis vacaciones para apurarme…Bueno, gracias por las preguntas, los comentarios y todo, todo. Y, si tienen más, los espero con mis brazos abiertos ¿Da?

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


	5. Chapter 5

¡Privet de nuevo! Gracias por segur el fic, y que bueno que les este gustando. ¡Ren se alegra mucho! También gracias por las preguntas y por los comentarios.

Sin decir nada más. ¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola de nuevo, ahora que nuestros invitados ya se recuperaron de su recurdo con Francis…vayamos a leer nuestras siguientes preguntas… ¡Vaya otro paquete enorme! Y nos las envía… **Sandy Cecy**, de nuevo, gracias…Ok, las primeras son para Alfred. Dice: ¿No te gustaría ver a Iggy amarrado en una cama y con un traje de conejito sexy? (A mi si…)

-(Iggy se levanta bruscamente) ¿¡Como que de conejito sexy!

-No me eches la culpa, yo solo leo las preguntas. TT¬TT Ahora contesta Alfred.

-Bueno, jeje, seguro se vería muy bien, claro que me gustaría verlo, aunque preferiría verlo en un traje ajustado de la Mujer maravilla.

-Bien, ahora… ¿Nunca has sentido otra cosa hacia Ivan aparte de odio?

-¡Waaaaaa! Muchas cosas….pero en específico es ira asesina y frustración.

-Alfred… tú tampoco me agradas mucho…KOLKOLKOL

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces a qué? (El héroe sí que es medio torpe…)

-La palabra con A… ¿Amor?

-¿¡Amor! ¿Cómo sentiría eso hacia alguien que no duraría sacarme los ojos y usar mi piel como trofeo?

-Ufuu… (Aura siniestra) Tienes razón… tu piel es muy fea como para ser un trofeo, sería mejor usarla como tapete del baño. KolKolKol…

-Ok…entonces no… (Es una relación amor- odio… es obvio que hay algo entre ellos) Gracias Alfred. Las siguientes son para Arthur… dice, ¿Te consideras Uke o Seme?

-¿Qué es Uke y Seme?

-Bueno- Levantó la mano Kiku. –Es algo que surgió en mi país, en el Yaoi se dice Uke al que está debajo…ya sabes y Seme al que domina…

-¡Arthur es un Uke! ¡Obvio!–Gritaron al unísono.

-¡Yo no soy eso! ¡Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que creen!

-Si…claro…Mon ami, serías Uke hasta con Matt, no digo que puedas tocarlo ¿Eh?

-Ok, vamos a la siguiente pregunta, ¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con…Francis?

-Nunca, y nunca lo haré.

-Pero si Ivan dijo que te quedaste encerrado con él y admitiste que despertaste con él por lo menos semi desnudo…

-Ahhh..

-Querida déjame contestar esa pregunta ya que Anglaterre no lo hará… hemos dormido juntos aproximadamente seis u ocho veces…

-¡Cállate! Si fueron dos fueron muchas… (Se tapa la boca)

-Muy bien pregunta contestada, ahora las siguientes son para Ivan, la primera dice… ¿Ivan? (Sigue discutiendo con Alfred) ¿Ivan?...

-¡Por eso te digo que la hamburguesa es mejor que el piroshki y que el Apple pie es mejor que los blinis!

-A nadie le importa lo que digas cerdo capitalista… Kolkolkol….

-¿Ivan? Tienes una pregunta… (Por fin voltea)

-¿Da? Perdón por no prestar atención… ¿Qué dice?

-¿No te gustaría aplastar a los demás países con tu cuerpo y luego golpearlos con tu tubería hasta que quede manchada de sangre?

-Da, pero no a todos…tal vez a Estados Unidos, a Prusia y tal vez a Francia, pero lo que realmente quiero es que se hagan uno conmigo y ¿De qué me sirve matarlos?

-Ok… (Aún siento escalofríos) ¿Si te encontraras con un Rusia No yandere de otra dimensión, qué harías?

-Ohhh…ya había escuchado a Japón decir que era Yándere, ¿Es lo opuesto a Tsundere? ¿No? ¿Cómo Romano e Inglaterra?

-Ah, sí. Así es….

-Ósea ¿Piensan que soy un monstruo dentro detrás de una linda máscara?

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Monstruo se queda corto! Yo diría mejor sirviente de Satanás.

-¡Alfred! ¡Cállate! Bueno, Ivan…Tu respuesta…

-Bueno, pues si es igual de débil a esos dos, simplemente lo aplastaría y me quedaría con ese territorio, (Arthur y Lovino: ¡Oye!) si es fuerte, sería interesante pelear conmigo mismo. ¿No?

-Pues si…. Me gustaría ver esa pelea. Ahora, esta awesome pregunta es para el awesome Gilbert. Dice, ¿Alguna vez has apostado dejar de ser "awesome" por una semana?

-¡Kesesesese! ¿Sabes? No hay cosas imposibles para el awesome yo, pero, seré franco…una vez aposté con España y Francia….jeje, perdí asombrosamente a los 5 minutos. ¡Pero no me culpen!

-No lo hacemos….ahora, otras para Matt… ¡Recuerden! Seguimos esperando los votos, al ganador le espera una sorpresa especial. Bueno… ¿Aún eres virgen? Si no, ¿Con quién la perdiste?

-S- si, aún lo soy… como casi nadie me ve…pues…

-¡Vaya! Ahora hay más pelea entre él y Feli. Bien, una pregunta para Ludwig… ¿Si Feliciano muriera, cuáles serían tus últimas palabras para él?

-Ejemm… si Feliciano muriera… bueno… que a pesar de que me causo muchos problemas, era débil, cobarde y un poco torpe… siempre lo quise y que me hizo sentir más humano, y que nunca lo olvidaré. (Ahora…en 3….2….1 ¡Sonrojo masivo!)

-¡Ve! Grazie Ludwig.

-Jeje, ahora una para Lovino…. ¿Alguna vez te has besado con Antonio?

-¡N-no! ¿Cómo crees? (Rojo)

-Lovi… tu sabes que si, aunque haya sido un accidente.

-¿A qué te refieres Antonio?

-Mmm, verás una tarde estábamos cosechando tomates y Lovi se resbaló y cayó sobre mí…y… pues allí, pero él no lo admite nunca.

-¡Antonio maldito bastardo!

-Ok, ya…. ¿Yao? ….

-Que pasa- aru.

-¿Alguien te gusta? Y si sí… ¿Quién es esa persona?

-Bueno…no es que me guste, pero si lo quiero mucho- aru Se llama….. ¡Tadaaaaaa! ¡Shanitty- chan! ¡Es lindo- aru!

-Yao…eres raro…. -_-…bueno, ahora otra pregunta para Francis…dice, ¿Si fueras un fantasma, soportarías el no poder acostarte con nadie por el resto de la eternidad?

-Honhonhon…mon ami…no me importa ser un fantasma, seguro que me puedo acostar con otros fantasmas…y si no…encontraré la forma de reencarnar… a fin de cuantas soy inmortal…

-(Ojalá eso nunca, nunca pase)….bueno, aprovechando… tengo una pregunta anónima…es para ti, Antonio y Gilbert…. ¿Ustedes el bad friend trio alguna vez han armado un trío?

-¡Kesesese! ¡Claro que sí! Y no solo una vez…

-¡Claro! Aun recuerdo la primera vez, fue muy doloroso, las posiciones que nos pedía Francis eran imposibles.

-Mon ami se llama Kamasutra…

-¡Como se llame! La idea es que dolió.

-Ok…O-OU…. Bueno, aquí tengo otras preguntas anónimas….para Arthur… ¿Cómo y cuándo conociste el té?

-Bueno fue aproximadamente en 1650, Portugal lo trajo de India, se lo pasó a Holanda y él me lo dio a mí, claro que yo lo perfeccione, ya que la forma en que lo bebían era poco elegante.

-Oh, está bien, esta es para Alfred… ¿Cómo inventaste la hamburguesa?

-¡Hahahaha! Fue muy fácil, una vez Arthur estaba tratando de preparar no se qué rayos, pero la idea es que llevaba carne picada. Se le olvidó la receta y yo la use para hacer un experimento, la freí y como no tenía ganas de comer con cubiertos la puse entre dos panes, me di cuenta que le faltaba sabor, así que le metí otros ingredientes y ¡Tada! En mi primer intento por cocinar preparé algo, que, a diferencia de lo que hace Iggy se puede comer.

-¡¿Llamas comestible a esa cosa asquerosa?

-¿Llamas comida a esa cosa rara y café?

-Uhh…perdón por interrumpir, tengo otra pregunta para Francis… ¿Por qué quieres dar tanto Amour?

-Honhonhon…es porque es algo hermoso... además, a ellos les hace falta, en especial a cierto inglés amargado…y un ruso psicótico, pero con él ni me meto…

-Ok…esta es para Matt… ¿Por qué nadie te ve?

-Mmmm….no sé… dicen que no llamo mucho la atención….ha de ser por eso…

-Supongo…bueno…esta pregunta es para mis gemelos italianos, dice, ¿Cuál de ustedes es mejor para preparar pasta?

-Ve… pues la pasta que prepara mi hermanito es buena a su manera y la mia igual es muy rica.

-La pasta de Veneciano es buena, la mía igual, aunque debo reconocer que la suya es más reconocida y tiene más recetas para su preparación.

-Entonces…sería la de Feliciano, aunque tu igual sabes cocinar muy bien.

-Supongo…

-Bien, esta es para Gilbert… ¿Qué sientes por Elizabeta?

-¿La marimacho? Prrrrr…..eh…pues debo decir que la estimo, por lo menos eso, no me agrada que quiera al señorito, pero, si necesita ayuda trataré de brindársela…aunque cada que me ve me pega con un sartén…

-Jeje, es que tu cabeza se ve tan…golpeable…ejem…ahora otra pregunta para Roderich… ¿Cuál fue tu relación con Suiza?

-Vash….el es una persona muy violenta, aunque antes no era así, éramos buenos amigos, casi siempre estábamos juntos y, en la mayoría de los casos el me ayudaba a salir de los problemas…me trataba tal y como hoy trata a Lily, su hermana.

-Awwww…Bueno, aquí termina este paquete…y…ahora otro… (De los muchos que me faltan por abrir) Este es de jaja, nuestra querida fan de Iggy, **Samarripa **gracias por seguir con nosotros a estas horas. Primero les manda un mensaje a las Italias, dice que los felicita por llegar a la final de la Eurocopa.

-Vee… Grazie, la verdad es que no quise ser tan duro con Ludw…

-¡En tu cara macho- patatas!

-Jeje, bueno, la primera pregunta es para Elizabeta… ¿Elizabeta ya llegó?

-¡Estoy aquí! Acabo de llegar, perdón por la demora, estaba comprando baterías para mi cámara fotográfica.

-Ok, ¿Le tienes ganas a Gilbert?

-Ganas…a….Gilbert… ¡Hahahahahaha! Claro que no, el se comporta como un niño. Es fastidioso, ruidoso y a veces no lo soporto. Es diferente que sea mi amigo…

-¡Oye! Tu sabes qué me quieres…como diría la canción _I know you want me you know I … _(Sartenazo)

- Bien… esta otra es para Arthur, no te preocupes, Samarripa no te está acosando… ¿Quién de la realeza quisiste mas o te cayó mejor?

-Pues eso es algo difícil, debo decir que la Reina Isabel II es en la que mas confío, me ha hecho muy fuerte y nos mantiene unidos a mí y a mis hermanos, también a Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Lo que sentí mucho fue la muerte de Lady. Di… me llevaba muy bien con ella, incluso después de su divorcio y que perdiera título era muy amable conmigo…

-Uhhhh… bueno, esta es para Alfred… (No te enojes) Si eres tan miedoso, ¿Por qué ves películas de terror?

-¿¡Como que miedoso! (Si, se enojo -_-) Yo no soy miedoso, las veo para prepararme ante cualquier cosa, como héroe tengo que hacerlo. A veces si me toman por sorpresa, pero yo lo supero todo ¡Hahahahahaha!

-Si…claro…hay otra… ¿Nunca quisiste aprovecharte de Iggy cuando estaba enfermo?

-¿Quién dice que no lo hice?... (OMG…Nosebleed)

-¿¡Cómo! –Iggy al punto del colapso.

-Hehehe, te lo creíste… bueno, si, la verdad se veía tan Ukeable, tirado en la cama y sonrojado, pero, estaba enfermo, no hubiese durado nada.

-Ok, ok…ahora, abramos otro paquete antes de que me digan que tenemos que ir a comerciales de nuevo… estas son de **Harakumi Nakamura, **otravez gracias. La primera es para Francis… ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de verdad? Si fue así ¿Qué paso con ella?

-Pues si… me enamoré una vez, era una chica muy fuerte, era Jean d`Arc… me trajo muchas victorias y yo la quería mucho…pero todos se interponían entre nosotros, no solo por el hecho de que una mujer dirigiera el ejército, sino también porque no puede haber nada entre un país y un humano…al final la acusaron de bruja y la quemaron, yo…no pude hacer nada al respecto…aun la extraño mucho, y jamás la olvidaré….

Todo el set en silencio y aguantando las lágrimas… (Yo no TTOTT)

-¡Pero no se preocupen! ¡Yo, aunque esté deprimido les daré amour cuando lo necesiten! (vaya forma de romper el momento)

-Este…la que sigue es para Yao… ¿Cómo te mantienes tan joven? ¿Nos darías tu secreto?

-Claro que si- aru, para mantenerse joven es bueno hacer ejercicio, también beber mucho té, para estar delgado- aru…así lo he hecho por casi 4000 años y mírame- aru.

-(Apuntando) Gracias, ahora esta es para Arthur, ¿De qué te has arrepentido?

-Pues de muchas cosas como de mi época pirata, de los saqueos, robos y asesinatos, también de haber criado a Estados Unidos…. Ese fue el peor error de mi vida, no debí sentir lástima, ahora me gustaría verlo de haber crecido en las garras de Francia.

-¡No digas eso! Sabes que me adoras.

-¡Claro que no! Si tanto me quería no debiste haberme abandonado.

(Sin comentarios)

-Ok, la última es para Antonio, Lovio y Feli. ¿Dé donde su amor a los tomates?

-¡Son deliciosos! –Al unísono.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Ve… son muy prácticos para guisarlos y preparar de otras maneras, además son frescos y lindos.

-No tanto como ustedes Lovi y Feli… ¡Fusososososo!

-Bien, gracias, parece que debemos ir a comerciales de nuevo, ¡No se vayan! Sigo esperando sus votos… ¿Cómo se ve mejor Iggy? Y ¿Quién es más lindo entre Feli y Matt? Volvemos en unos minutos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bien, aquí termina este capi. Gracias por los comentarios, me hacen feliz. En serio espero sus votos junto con sus reviews y preguntas. Nos vemos regresando de los cortes.

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


	6. Ultimo

¡Privet! Aquí está por fin este capítulo…gracias por las preguntas y los comentarios… aunque…me temo que por el hecho de que con este fanfic rompo las normas de la página, lo dejaré de publicar. Una disculpa con las personas que me enviaron preguntas que no pude contestar. Espero que sigan leyendo mis otros fics. Spasibo…

Sin nada más que decir.

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Buenas noches y gracias por seguir en sintonía con nosotros, nuestros invitados seguirán contestando las preguntas que envíen sus queridas fans y televidentes… (Aunque no quiera, firmaron un contrato) ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos con algunas preguntas anónimas? Bueno, haré lo que yo quiera de todos modo jeje… bueno la primera es para mi querida Hungría...Dice, ¿Qué le viste a Austria si tú lo superas en casi todo?

-Bueno… al principio no le veía nada, era un niño débil y cuando peleábamos siempre le ganaba, después nos hicimos amigos y él siempre me escuchaba, cuando viví en su casa adoraba escuchar su música y… ¿Nunca lo han visto en ropa interior? Grrrrr…. Esa faja se ve sexy.

-¡Hungría! Nadie necesita saber eso. (Austria avergonzado)

-Awwwww…

-Bueno ahora necesito que entren los nórdicos, me informan que acaban de llegar y…

-¡Hahahahaha! Abran paso al rey de Europa del Norte.

-Anko…eres muy molesto…

Los cinco tomaron asiento en los sillones vacíos.

-Buenas noches chicos… (Vaya horas de llegar)

-Disculpa el retraso, a anko se le quedó atorada la cabeza en un agujero en un árbol mientras perseguía a una ardilla.

-¡Esa ardilla se estaba robando mis galletas! ¿Por qué no me crees Noru? TToTT…

-Si… claro, bueno esta pregunta es para Suecia… ¿Te has dado cuenta que eres el más mandilón de la serie?

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Sverige te llamaron mandilón!... ¿Qué es mandilón?

-Dígase que en un matrimonio, es el marido que hace todo lo que la esposa le ordene…todo. Cocinar, limpiar, cuidar a los niños, etc.

- ¡Si que eres un mandilckjkhf…. (Golpe de Noruega en la boca)

-Bu` no…no s` cr`o qu` si, m` he dad` cu`nta, per` no m` imp` rt` (Bueno…creo que sí, me he dado cuenta, pero no me importa)

-Gracias Su- san… (Aunque yo no soy tu esposa)

-Ok, ahora una pregunta para Iggy… ¿Cuántos cursos de cocina has tomado? Y, ¿Te ha regresado tu dinero por no aprender nada?

-(Aura depresiva) Uhh… yo, bueno, he tomado cinco cursos, de comida italiana, japonesa, china, mediterránea y rusa… ¿En verdad creen que no he aprendido nada?...Yo creí que si…TT¬TT…y…pues no, no me regresaron mi dinero.

-Uyy…bueno, esta pregunta es para Alfred… (Otra vez, no te enojes) ¿Por qué si dices ser un héroe, le temes tanto a los fantasmas?

-¡Que no tengo miedo! ¡Claro que soy un héroe! Los fantasmas son reales y tengo que estar preparado ante sus ataques, ¿Qué tal si poseen mi cuerpo y me hacen cometer cosas absurdas? (Salta al escritorio) -¡Tengo que prepararme!

-¡Alfred bájate del escritorio! Y…no es necesario que tomen tu cuerpo para que hagas cosas absurdas…tu las haces solito… ahora tengo más preguntas anónimas (Las lee…nosebleed) ya veo porque son anónimas…Arthur y Francis, el que quiera contestar, ¿Alguna vez han tenido…sexo…completamente sobrios?

(Arthur se desmalla)

-Bueno… Francis tu contesta.

-Mon amour, claro que no, Arthur debe estar muy ebrio para sacar su lado feliz, sobrio no sabría ni como desabrocharse el cinturón, pero deberías ver cuando esta ebrio, hace algunos movimientos que ni yo conocía…honhonhon…no sabía que desabrochara tan rápido las camisas…

-Wow…bueno Francis, aprovecharé…Si te hubieses quedado con Matt… ¿A qué edad hubieses hecho "avances" con él? ¿Hubieses sido un pedófilo?

-No lo hubiese hecho…bueno, no como para que me llamen pedófilo, habría esperado a que estuviese mas "crecidito" Ya sabes…

-Ok, ahora otra, ¿Has tenido sexo con Escocia? (conste que yo no hago las preguntas)

-Scott… el hermanito de Arthur, una vez, si mal recuerdo, déjame decir que es un salvaje…Grrrr…debo hacer una cita con él pronto, ya casi no se ven las quemaduras del cigarrillo.

-¿Arthur?... ¿Arthur? (Picando su cabeza con un palito…espero que no haya muerto) Tengo otra pregunta para ti… despierta… (Lo golpea con el palito) ¡Que despiertes joder!

-¡Ahhh! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tenía un agradable sueño donde yo moría.

-Tienes una pregunta, dice, cuando eras pirata (Iggy: Y dale a los piratas) opacabas a Francis siempre, hundías sus barcos y fue tu prisionero… ¿Alguna vez le hiciste lo que a Antonio?

-Honhonhon…hablando de salvajes…

-Ah…s-si… pero no fui tan duro.

-Claro que si, aun tengo las cicatrices en mi tras….

-¡Cállate bastardo del vino!

-Muy bien… (Limpiando hemorragia) Ahora ya vayamos con las preguntas en paquetes con nombre…este nos lo envía **Daniela MadNerdy**, jeje otro, bueno la primera es para Hungría… ¿Cuál es tu pareja favorita? Más bien… ¿De cuál tienes más material?

-Jejeje, eso es muy difícil, me gustan todas y de todas tengo mucho material…

-(Todos) ¿¡Qué!

-(Apuntador) ¿Eh? Ok, me acaban de informar que el programa terminó, muchas gracias por su preferencia, espero verlos pronto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Perdón que llegue hasta aquí, en verdad quería seguir escribiendo esto, lástima que ya no se pudo. Por última vez, gracias por su tiempo al leerlo, yo seguiré publicando, pero otras historias. Y, los ganadores fueron Pirata y hubo un empate entre Lovi y Matt.

Ya nos leemos.

¡Do svidanya!


End file.
